Opening the Chamber
by Boo101lol
Summary: Sequel to A new family. Eric is in his second year. He has never known the love of a mother and his father isn't that great. Join Eric and his friends as they take on their second year. Watch as secrets are reviled and questions are answered!
1. Chapter 1

Eric sat in his room doing his summer homework, it was only 2 more weeks until school started. Eric was looking forward to school, last year had been his first year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizard. He had been sorted into Slytherin house and made a great group of friends, including, Draco, Harry, Hermione, Theo, Blaze, Quennie, Neville, and Milly. Eric was not the smartest in his year but he was in the top 5 in all of his classes. As Eric sat at his desk he could hear someone opening the front door and slamming it shut. His dad had just left for work. Eric got up from his desk and left his room. Going into the kitchen he prepared himself some breakfast. Eric sat and ate alone in the kitchen. This was his favorite time of day his dad was gone and he didn't need to worry about seeing him.

It was not that His dad was mean to him it was just they both pretended the other didn't exist. It had all started when Eric was 8, he had been in his room one night when his dad came home from work. Eric, went to great his dad, they had never been close but he meat his dad every evening when he came home. Once at the door Eric could smell something, it smelt like alcohol. Once he got close to his dad he realized he was drunk. Bill (Eric's dad), looked at Eric and began to tell only what a drunk man would, the truth. Eric listened as Bill told him that it was his fault his mother died. That he blamed Eric for his wife's death. That he never thought of Eric as his son, and if he could he would get rid of him. Eric spent the rest of the night in his room alone, and after that night the 2 almost never talked.

As Eric sat alone and ate his breakfast he heard the floo go off and in walked his big sister Nymphadora. She was holding 2 outfits in her hands. One was a red dress the other was a black dress robes. "Morning Nymph" Eric said happily. After that night with their father, Nymphadora did everything she could to take care of Eric. She lived in her own apartment but still visited her little brother and father often.

"Morning squirt! Do you want to go out tonight? Why am I asking you don't have a choice. We are going to a wedding." Nymphadora told him a big smile on her face, as she spoke she grabbed an apple off the counter and took a bite.

"who's wedding are we going to?" Eric asked not sure if he really wanted to go

"Your friend Harry, his mom is getting married to Professor Snape," Nymphadora told him

"I guess his stepmom had a baby girl then," Eric said a little sadly

"Come on go get showered, it might not be the happiest wedding, but we are going and supporting them if you want to or not. The ceremony starts in a couple hours anyway so come on let go." Nymphadora said pushing her brother out of the kitchen so that he would get ready.

It didn't take long for the 2 siblings to be ready to go. They then flood over to the Malfoy mansion and went out to where the wedding was taking place. They were greeted by the men once they arrived in the garden it was all very beautiful. After a little bit of socializing, there was the ceremony which was also very beautiful and slightly emotional.

The reception took place after also in the garden. There was a lot of people their and Eric had fun being able to see all of his friends. After some time, Eric lost sight of his sister and spent most of his time with Neville. He danced with Hermione, Quennie and Milly at least 3 times each as well as some of the other girls that where there. As the night was coming to an end Eric decided to go home.

Looking at the time it was getting late and Eric didn't want to go home and see his father. The man would be in a bad mood and would yell at Eric for being out so late, and whatever else he decided to yell at Eric for this time. No that didn't sound fun at all. So, Eric decided to go stay in his sister's apartment. There was a room there for him that he could use whenever he wanted. Once at Nymphadora's apartment he went right into his room and went to bed.

90909

Eric was still tired, but he could smell something, and it smelt amazing. Nymphadora never cooked as she was a complete cluts and was always making a mess. So Eric knew it was not her. But Nymphadora lived alone so no one else should be here. But it smelt so good so who cared!

Going towards the kitchen he could hear people talking, Eric stopped to listen to what they were saying.

"Look last night it was a one-time thing. It was a mistake" he could hear Nymphadora say

"I have never done this before... Let's just eat our breakfast and then I can get out of here and we never have to see one another again… If you don't want us to." He could hear a man say. Eric thought the man sounded sad.

"I completely agree. I'm really sorry about this though." Nymphadora said

"No, its fine it takes 2" the man replied replied

Eric then went into the room and their sitting with his sister was Remus Lupin. Eric sat with them and began to eat. No one said a word the whole thing was uncomfterbu. Remus soon left, and the rest of the day was spent in silence.

9090

Eric spent the rest of the summer holiday with his sister, and friends never going home. Nymphadora took him to get his school supplies just like she did the year before. The morning Eric had to get onto the Hogwarts express, he was left alone. Nymphadora had work and was unable to take him to the train so Eric went alone by floo.

Once their Eric began to look for his friends, he could see most of them there with their families. Harry was with his mother and new father as well as his brothers. Draco was with his mother and father. Neville was with his grandmother and one of his uncles. Hermione was with tow muggles who looked nothing liked her. Eric had never met her parents, he assumed that was them, but they did not look alike at all. Eric got onto the train to get him and his friends a compartment.

It didn't take long for the others to get on and find him, soon they were all sitting together. They sat and talked about their summers, Harry talked about being adopted and what he did in Rome. Draco told them all about the lessons he got to take over the summer and going to China with his father. Neville and Hermione didn't talk much about their summers, although neither of them ever really talk about their home life. Eric told them about spending time with Nymphadora.

The train ride was fast, and the group had almost no interruptions, and before they knew it they were at Hogwarts. They went to their table and watched as the new first years where sorted. They clapped as people were sorted into their house. The only new Slytherin that seemed to really stand out to Eric was a boy named Colin Creve. He was tall and thin but looked to have a good amount of muscle on him. He also had a scar going across his face, starting at the top left of his forehead and going diagonally across his face continuing into his shirt on the right side. He also had a black eye, this all just made him stand out so much more. Colin sat at the end of the table and didn't talk to anyone the entire evening.

Miss Snape was also introduced as she was now Prf. Snape's wife. Eric was happy to see her smiling at everyone, she looked so happy sitting at the head table holding her husband's hand. They looked more like a couple now then they did at the wedding.

When the feast was over Eric followed his friends down to Slytherin house, they each took a seat and waited for their head of house to come talk to them as he did every year.

Eric watched as Prf. Snape and his wife came into the room, Lily smiled at the students as Severus looked at them all sternly. "Welcome back Slytherins, and to first years, welcome to Slytherin, a noble house to be in. and one you should be proud to be in. Now, in this house there are rules. On school nights, meaning Sunday - Thursday night, 1st and 2nd years will be in bed by 9 pm. 3rd years 9:30 pm. 4 and 5th years 10 pm, 6th years 10:30 pm and 7th years at 11 pm. On the weekend you all must be in the common room no later than 10 pm. There is a small booklet on all your beds with the school rules. Go over it. Do not break the rules. If you must, don't get caught." Snape looked over at two redheaded boys in the 3rd year. Both smiled at the man and the Professor smiled back. "I understand sometimes there will be a fight amongst us. Keep it within these walls. The other houses do not like us, and we will not give them cause to get to one of our own. Understood?" The students, as one, answered with a replying "understood."

"To all students, this will be new but as you all herd at the feast this is my wife Lily. You may address her as Mrs. Snape. I expect you all to treat her as if she were me. Understood?" once again the students answered as one. "good well then goodnight you will receive your schedules in the morning."

Eric watched as Harry and the twins went to talk to their parents. It was amazing the way each of them looked different. Lily had grown her hair and her nice red hair now reached her waist, she smiled more brightly then Eric had ever seen her smile and she looked to be much healthier then she did before. Prf. Snape also looked much happier he smiled, and it made him look younger then he did before. His hair was no longer greasy and had been cut short it now barely touched the top of his color. The twins and Harry were the ones whose looks had changed the most. The twins still looked the exact same as each other, but now they were a little taller and you could see more muscle on them. Their hair was shaggy looking, with a lighter red matching their mothers and had Black streaks in it. Harry looked very different he was taller now and you could defiantly see the muscle he had. He was no longer skin and bones he looked much healthier and happier. His hair had also changed now is the same color as his fathers with a hint of red to it. They looked like the perfect family, and Eric wished that was him.

Going to the second floor where his new dorm room would be. The rooms had the same arrangement for as who would be sleeping where, but now the room was a little bigger. There was still a sitting area for them to talk in but now there also was a small area for the boys to study.

Eric went over to his part of the room and got out his PJ's. Once dressed Eric sat down in their little sitting area. The other boys came and joined him for the rest of the night they talked about how much things had changed since they first meat. The boys then went to bed only an hour or so later, this year Eric noticed happily they all slept in beds.

909090909

I know the spelling sucks I'm sorry. I do have someone that is supposed to go over it but she has been to busy to look at this for me and I had it done months ago. I am putting it in Grammarly and having it check the spelling for me, I know it will not be the best but it was this or wait for another cupple months. Hope you all liked the chapter tell me what you think!


	2. The first month and a surprise

Eric woke the next morning, everyone was still in bed except for Harry who was always up first. Eric grabbed his things and climbed into the shower. Thinking about last night and the conversation they had had. It was true, a lot had changed since this time last year. Harry was so much happier now. Eric thought about his own life he wished he could go live with the Snapes, or he would find out his mother was alive and she would come take him away. But Eric knows this was just a childish dream and would never happen, although he would always hope.

By the time Eric got out of the bathroom the other boys were all awake. Or seemed that way as they were all moving about the room. Draco still had his eyes closed and bumped into things. Nevile seemed to have been looking for something but had stopped and was now just staring at the open trunk in front of him. And the others all seemed to be doing something similar. Eric smiled at them all, walking over to the couches he could see that Harry was sitting there.

"Morning Harry" Eric said as he sat down beside him

"Morning"

"Did you wake them up?" Eric asked

"Ya if they don't get up now they will be late for breakfast," Harry responded

Eric and Harry waited for the other to get ready then went downstairs with the others to join the girls for breakfast. At breakfast, the mail was delivered. Front page news was that Ron Westly had taken his fathers flying car and driven it to school like an ideot. There was a small story about the Snape's being back with a picture of them all smiling together.

Mis. Snape and Prof. Snape handed out the new timetables for this year. Their schedule was the same as last year mostly, this year there were no flying lessons. Eric and the others went off to their first class of the day, DADA.

Pro. Black was teaching again this year and he was just as amazing as he had been the year before.

For the next cupel of weeks, nothing interesting happened. Then in the third week of school sitting in the comen room, Prof. Snape came in to get him. "Eric there is someone here to space to you."

Eric followed Prof. Snape out of the comen room and into his office. Once inside he could see who was there it was Nymphadora. She was sitting down and looked to be worried about something. "Niph what are you doing where?" Eric asked as he walked over to her and gave her a hug.

Niphandora hugged him back. They stayed that way for a long time not saying anything. After a little bit, Niphandora started crying. Eric stood there holding on to his sister not knowing what was going on the things going thru his mind where. She lost her job. Their father had died. She had been dating someone and they broke up. She mad a mistake that she could not fix. She was sick. Eric waited patiently for her to tell him what was going on.

Niphandora eventually let him go and sat down on a couch. Snape had left the room at some point so that they might have some privacy. Niphandora looked at Eric with red-rimmed eyes.

"I'm sorry Eric I just had to tell someone and I I… I know I would have to tell you at some point… And you're the only one I can really trust… And I couldn't tell you this in a letter… but it will all work out… It just has to…" Niphandora said stuttering thru the whole thing and by the end was talking so quietly Eric could hardly hear her.

"What is going on? You know you can tell me anything." Eric told her

"I'm going to have a baby," Niphandora told him quietly

Eric sat stunned he didn't know what to say.

In the muggle world to be an illegitimate child was no big deal. But in a world like theirs run by tradition, it was a horrible thing to happen. People would shun Niphandora and ignore the baby. The child would never be excepted into society. Condemned to a world of loneliness. Niphandora could not get rid of the child as the magic surrounding the child would stop that from happening. Niphandora would lose her job. Being pregnant the Aura would normally put her on a desk job for it but with her being unmarried and pregnant. There was no way she could keep her job.

"I will figure something out. It will all work out don't worry. I'll take care of you." Eric told her as he pulled her into another hug.

After some time Eric told her to go home. To act normal and to not tell anyone.


	3. Money

After speaking to Niphandora, Eric went back to his room and finished off his homework. For the next couple of days, all Eric did, was go to class eat sleep and do homework. He stopped talking to his friends. One day working in the library he could hear some first-year Gryffindors talking. "I would pay someone to do all this homework!" one said

"Ya, there is just way too much of it." Another said

Eric could hear the others in their group agreeing with this statement. Eric thought about it, he could do their homework and he could really use the money. He could send it to Niphandora for the baby, maby if they had enuff he could help hid the child so that no one would know about it. Eric stood up and walked around over to the Gryffindors. "you will pay someone to do your homework?" He asked them

The Gryffindors looked up at him. "Yaw what's it to you?" asked one

"If you pay me ill do it for you." Eric told them

"how much you want?" asked one of the girls

"3$ for every 1% the project is worth. I get another 5$ if I get it to you on time." Eric told them knowing that by the end of the semester he could have about 300$ from each of them.

The group seemed to think about it "ok the one I'm doing now is worth 3% you do it. When you are done bring it to me and ill pay you. It's due tomorrow."

Eric looked at the project "you got it!" he told them. The other Gryffindors dropped off their stuff and left. Leaving Eric to do their homework.

For the next two weeks, Eric was doing first-year Gryffindors homework. By the third week, he was doing homework for 15 different people. Making a good 100$ every week. No one complained and some of the first years started asking for tutoring instead. Witch Eric now did every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday afternoons. Each session people came to cost 10$.

Everything was going well until one evening sitting in the dorm on the couch with the other boys all around him Harry asked a question. "What is going on Eric? You are acting very odd" the others sitting around all nodded their heads in agreement

"nothing is going on. Just focusing on school is all." Eric told them trying to brush it off

"You where the top of our class last year! You do not need to study that much!" Draco said

"Ya and you are talking to the first years a lot. You don't spend time with us anymore" Nevill added

Theodor was the next to step in "When we thought there was something wrong with Harry we did something about it and you were right there with us. So come on what's going on?"

Eric looked around at his friends "you have to swear that you will not tell anyone what I am about to tell you." Eric started the others each gave a look to one another then each swore they would not tell

Eric gave a sigh then looking down at the floor to begin "I need money. The first years are paying me to do their homework."

"Why do you need money?" Nevil asked

Eric still looking at the floor said "It's my sister… she got into some trouble and I'm trying to help her take care of it." Eric told them

"What she gets in with a bad guy? Ow someone money? You could have asked us for help! You know where our family!" Draco said

Eric smiled a little at him "I can't tell you anything else. And I know we are family but even family would not help us with this." Eric went to get up to leave the room. Harry jumped up and stood in front of the door.

"You cant leave! We are best friends all of us. Come on tell us whats going on!" Harry demanded "If I didn't open up to any of you last year I could be dead for all we know. Let us help you now. We promised not to tell anyone and I know I will do my best to help you out." Harry told him

Eric looked around to see that they all agreed with what Harry had to say. Eric looked away from everyone then whispered very quietly "she pregnant."

The others in the room sat quietly for a moment "whos is it?" Draco asked

"I don't know" Eric replied

"Eric I know we promised not to tell anyone but can I please get my mom. She can help us. You know what she has had to live through she won't judge her she can help please!" Harry told him

"ok get your mom but she has to promise not to tell anyone."

Eric sat back down and the room was silent. Harry ran out and soon came back with his mother. Lily walked over to Eric "what is going on Eric?" Lily asked right after promising not to tell anyone anything

"My sister she is pregnant. I've been trying to get money for her by doing the first years homework." Eric told her

"oh my well um let me think for a moment." Lily replied after a moment of thinking Lily began to talk "Doing homework for others will have to stop. Tell all the people you where doing it for you are no longer going to do their homework. As for your sister well I will speak to her about this I don't want you to worry about anything I will handle it." Lily told him

Lily stood up "now come along boys it's late. Into bed all of you." Lily then went around the room tucking each of the boys in. Once done she turned out the lights and left the room.


	4. Lily and Nymphadora talk

It was a Saturday morning and Lily was coming out of the floo. On the other side stood Nymphadora. Lily hugged the young girl then lead her over to the couch.

"I know you are pregnant," Lily said quietly

Nymphadora looked up in surprise I know I shouldn't have told Eric but I didn't know who else to tell… and I am going to need help. But I know everyone will find out soon and before I know it I will be kicked out of good society. you're not going to tell anyone are you?" Nymphadora sighed

"No, I am going to help you figure this out. Now first thing first when is the baby due?" Lily said a smile on her face

"In May, only 8 months away," Nymphadora told her quietly

"that gives us lots of time. You are not showing yet and should not be anytime soon. Now the next thing is who I the father? I know this is not any of my business but I am only trying to help you and knowing who he is I'll have a better way of helping figure out a way to handle this situation." Lily said looking a little nervous about asking about the father.

"No its fine thank you for helping me. I know that you could leave here right now and tell the world my secret leaving me to be sent away from society. You see this all happened the day of your wedding. I had met him a couple of times but nothing really came of it. I really liked him but I don't think he was looking for a relationship… It's your friend Remus Lupin." Nymphadora told her looking down at her hands refusing to meet Lily's eye.

Lily sat for a minute not saying anything. Nymphadora slowly looked up at her to see that Lily now had a big smile on her face. "Um, Lily what are you thinking?" Nymphadora asked

"You know I have talked to Remus he told me there was a girl he liked but he thought he had messed that all up on the night of my wedding. He told me he slept with her but the next morning she had told him that it was a mistake. I think he was talking about you unless he slept with another woman that night. Witch I highly dought. You should talk to him, he will take care of you and this child. There is no dought in my mind about that." Lily told her with a smile

Nymphadora and Lily talked for a little longer about everything that had happened and what Nymphadora should do. By the time Lily left Nymphadora know she had to talk to Remus.


	5. do you hear that

Eric couldn't have been happier Miss. Snape had gone and talked to his sister only a week ago. And now he had a letter saying that everything was going to work out and that he didn't have to worry anymore. Eric loved his sister she was the only family he really had, and he would do anything for her. But it was nice to not have to do this for her.

Eric spent the next couple days explaining to people that he would no longer be doing their homework or helping them study and instead he spent that time with his friends. It was nice not having to hide anything from them it made it easier to spend time with them.

Today was Halloween and Eric was more than happy to spend the day with his friends. Harry seemed a little off all day but after being called into his father's office he came out acting normal again. Draco, on the other hand, could only talk about the candy he wanted to eat. Hermione kept telling him he would only rot out his teeth. Eric thought the whole thing was funny as they had been fighting about it since breakfast.

Finally, it was time for dinner Eric watched as Draco would grab a piece of candy only for Hermione to grab it from him and tell him no like he was a knotty child. Nevil who was sitting on Hermione's other side keep handing Draco things behind her back. Eric who was sitting across from them had a great view of the whole thing. Soon the friends were done eating and made their way out of the great hall.

"Let's go down to the comen room and tell each other spooky story's," Queeny suggested. The other started to nod their agreement only for Hermione to interrupt.

"Let's just go for a quick walk around first and try to get some of the sugar out of our systems or we will never sleep and some of us will end up with sore stomachs," Hermione told them sending a look over to Draco.

The others decided it was a good idea to listen to her. After their walk, they could tell each other story's.

Walking thru the halls they ran around chasing one another, it was all fun and games for Harry and Eric until they both stopped dead in their tracks. "Kill, Kill" Eric could hear the voice but didn't know where it was coming from. He pulled out his wand as fast as he could and started to look around to see where it had come from. Harry had begun to do the same.

"did you hear that?" Harry asked

"What are you talking about?" Nevill asked them looking to see what they were talking about

"There was a voice it said it was going to kill," Eric told them

The others looked at each other all looking a little spooked out by what they had been told. Pansy began to laugh "nice try guys but your not fooling me. I know you are only trying to make us scared" The others joined in with her all laughing about their little joke. Harry and Eric looked at one another both gave a little smile and hoped it was just some joke.

The group started to walk down the hall again only for them to stop dead in their tracks once more. There on the wall is written in blood, it said "the chamber of secrets has been opened enemies of the heir… beware" There were no more jokes now they each looked equally petrified. Misses Noris was also there but she was petrified.

Pansy couldn't holed it in and began to scream at the top of her longs. Queenie looked horrified had grabbed onto the person closes to her who just so happened to be Harry. Hermione grabbed onto Neville who held on to her just as tightly. Draco tried to get Pansy to shut up but nothing seemed to work until he finally used a spell. Eric looked at his group of friends then up at the wall. He didn't know what to do. They all just stood there holding on to one another staring up at the wall. Until a teacher came, soon the hall was filled with teachers and students alike. The young group of slitherers quickly made their way thru the crowd and ran to their comen room. They were no longer in the mood for spooky stories. each person made their way over to their own part of their room, boys and girls splitting up and got ready for bed.

Once all of the boys where in bed Eric made his way over to Harry's bed. The bed curtains where closed. Looking to see no one was watching Eric climbed into the bed beside Harry.

"Wha What are you doing!" Harr demanded

"shhhh Muffliato I don't want anyone to hear us. Now tell me could you really hear that voice in the hall or were you just joking?" Eric asked

"No, I could really hear it. It was saying kill over and over again." Harry told him

"ya that's what I heard two. Why do you think only you and I could hear it?" Eric asked

"maybe only you and I have good enuf hearing" Harry suggested

"or maybe… only you and I would understand what the voice was saying… You have a pet snake harry you seem to always know what it wants and wen. Almost as if you know what it was saying" Eric told him glancing over at the snake

Harry looked at him with wide eyes "what are you talking about?" Harry said

"Harry, can you talk to snakes?" Eric asked Harry looked like he was about to object but before he could Eric continued "Its ok if you can! I can two" Eric told him

"Really," Harry asked in the snake tong

"Really" Eric replied in the snake tong

Guys I really need some R&R going on here. I fell like no one is liking this!

My questions for you

What do you want to see happen?

Why do you think they can hear a voice?

Are others going to find out?

What going to happen with Nymphadora and Remus?

Come on people if I don't get any reviews I'm going to stop posting here altogether. I am posting this book from the beginning on Archive of our own. I am starting over with better spelling grammar and more details are being added/ fixed. It's still called "a new family" and my user name is Ifiwherearichgirllalalalalalalala. Eventually, I will get to this point on that site but I might jus stop posting here if I'm not getting any feedback.


End file.
